


Mind Games

by Nightsidesamurai



Category: DC Animated Universe, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsidesamurai/pseuds/Nightsidesamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Harlene Quinzel, just beginning her treatment (and obsession) with The Joker, finds herself moved to a new case. A man claiming to be Loki, of mythological fame, has recently been admitted to Arkham Asylum after a destructive rampage through the city. The crazed man quickly grabs her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Quinzel

It always seemed to be storming in Gotham, and tonight was no different. Dr. Harleen Quinzel knew that all the thunder and lightning would get the patients riled up and the night would only be made bearable by her newest project. The man known simply as The Joker had been assigned to her only the day before and she was excited to dig in and help him. She knew that he was a murderer and madman but he was also handsome and intelligent. She knew there was a way to get through to him and bring some good to his wretched life. 

His file was thick with the details of his crimes and often confusing motivations for them. It often seemed like he lived his life completely at random. Some days acting the fool and the clown, and other days a dangerous psychopath with a violent need for destruction. Harley was about ready to read through the newest incidents in preparation for her session when her boss interrupted her with a new assignment. Harleen could barely contained her anger as she heard enough of the assignment change to know that she wouldn't be working with the man she'd spent so much time analyzing. There was some meaningless blather about lack of experience and an exciting new patient but all she heard was condescension and a lack of caring for her wasted time. She barely glanced at the new file he sat on her desk before he scurried away from her unpleasant glare.

She sat there fuming for a few minutes but curiosity eventually overcame her temper and she flipped open the thin file. Her eyes immediately snapped to the hastily captured polaroid picture stapled inside the file and she could not help but be captured by his eyes. They were barely visible, his lanky black hair hung around his pale face like a screen, but what she could see of his blue eyes told a story. There was anguish there and intelligence to be sure but something more that she could not name. That glimpse was enough to grab her attention. Poring over his file was a frustrating endeavor, as he had only one short note after his vital statistics, a brief account of the crimes which had landed him in Arkham earlier in the evening. The man had apparently shown up in the streets of Gotham, naked, covered in blood, and demanding that "his father restore him to rightful place in the skies". That by itself wasn't strange in a city like Gotham, it had its fair share of weird people, but when the police showed up to investigate the crazed man killed or maimed five officers before a swat team was able to take him down. 

It was a miracle he survived the ride to the asylum with the arresting officers with only a few injuries but now it was her job to figure it all out. If she hurried she would be able to sit in on his initial assessment.


	2. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, god of mischief and lies, finds himself captured by mortals on a strange Earth where his powers have failed him. He struggles to overcome his madness and formulate a plan of action...

Loki could hardly believe that he had landed on this backwards dirt ball after Odin banished him and stripped him of his power. The world tree that had been branded into his flesh still ached and he could feel the foul thing leeching his divinity from him. His lack of power was what had landed him in the dimly lit halls of Arkham Asylum, that and his casual disregard for mortal authority. A god didn't bow before the demands of humans and he had been a bit disoriented after he fell through the rift that brought him to this Earth. He could feel the creeping voice of his insecurities whispering in the back of his mind and he tried to drive it away by yelling at the guards who struggled to move him along despite his restraints. There was only so much the brand could take from him and Loki was strong and crafty. More than once he slipped free and shoved a guard to the ground where he could land a few kicks. Eventually they wrapped him in enough chains to make movement almost impossible and he was left with no choice but to follow along.

The dilapidated compound that he was led into was moody and dark, bare trees waving their limbs in the autumn wind. The guards opened umbrellas for themselves as they walked him from the entrance but they left their captive to get drenched during the short walk and by the time they got inside the main building he was shivering from head to toe. Never before had he felt the frailty of the human form and he loathed it instantly. The rightness of his dominion over humans was given form in the weakness of their bodies, why should the weak be allowed to govern themselves after all? That he was now one of these "weaklings" didn't occur to him. The creeping voice continued to prod him into yelling wildly at his captors despite knowing that it wouldn't help him one bit. There were times when the voice was silent or at least subdued and in these time Loki could scheme and craft plans suited to his plans. He knew that there were many times when he acted hastily due to the influence of this voice and his plans had suffered for it. Loki had no way of knowing that the voice wasn't normal, who could he tell about it after all? His madness was a personal burden and he would suffer through it the way he saw fit. If that way was murder and mayhem, then so be it.

He could barely hear the words of the attendants in white coats who took custody of him from the officers, he was suddenly so exhausted and the madness driving him kept pushing him to act. He had never been this helpless before, without a scheme or underlings to get him out of trouble. In this strange Earth he was just a man, an exceptional one to be sure, but without his powers he could do little to help himself. The fog over his senses continued as he was strapped into restraints and walked into a brightly lit interview. Several people who looked like doctors were seated around the room and they looked on with various levels of disinterest. Except for one pretty blond woman, she looked on with unabashed interest. Loki knew that look, a true believer, someone looking for an obsession. He sat in the chair bolted to the floor and waited motionless as he was secured via his restraints to hooks set in the chair. He could use a believer, sometimes just one was enough.


	3. Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finds herself more and more attracted to her dangerous patient.

Doctor Quinzel could barely hide her interest in the patient as he was secured in the interview room. His arrival had attracted some attention from visiting doctors and many had wandered in to see if something entertaining happened. Harlene couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from him, his picture didn't do him justice as he was a much more engaging figure in person. His eyes were dancing fire underneath his dark brows and a jawline that might have seemed weak in pictures was well-defined and free from blemishes. Apart from the beating he must have received from the arresting officers, his skin was pale and clean, not a scar or wrinkle to ruin his appearance. Even in this position of restraint he radiated power and a regal air, Harley almost believed that he was meant to be above humanity.

She snapped out of her reverie when the intake orderly called her name and asked her to begin the assessment. She had completely forgotten that she was the lead physician in this case and it took her a moment to collect herself and take the small stack of paperwork from the orderly and approach the patient. She couldn't let herself think this man was really the god Loki, it would be silly to think otherwise but a part of her whispered, "believe doctor, believe". Harley ignored it though, she had work to do and she was sure she could crack this case and help this man regain some semblance of sanity. Though it might be more merciful to leave him in Arkham indefinitely. There was no way a man like this could survive in prison, especially not with the likelihood that some correctional officer would surely find a way to get revenge for the crimes committed.

"Please tell us your name Mister...?" Harley asked, expecting the patient to rant or yell like he was before but he calmly flicked his long hair back away from his face and licked his lips just a tiny bit before he answered. "Loki Laufeyson, formerly of Asgard, now banished and cursed. Who are you woman?" Harley was taken aback by his casual tone and profound confidence. She had been looking at his lips again when he answer and she tried to compose herself. "I am Doctor Harlene Quinzel, your physician while you stay here. I'll be making sure you are healthy, both in mind and body".

The patient, she refused to think of him as Loki, locked eyes with her when she said body and she could feel hers responding. She had never felt such an attraction before and somehow she knew that he was aware of his effect on her. The smart thing to do would be to hand over treatment of the patient to someone who wasn't so obviously biased but the voice in her head whispered again, "he's yours, don't let go". Harley listened this time and pressed on with her questions, dodging his quips and subtle barbs meant to provoke her. She quickly got as comprehensive a medical history as she could when her patient thought he was an Asgardian god and made sure he was assigned to a high security cell. It wouldn't do to have him with the general population to cause more mischief. Her last glimpse of him was of his smoldering eyes as he was marched the hall to the secure wing.

She left the room flustered and confused. Could she really be considering something so dangerous? To fraternize with a patient was the height of ethical misconduct and she could lose everything she'd worked for to become a physician. But something about this man tugged at her in a deep place, touched her to her core, and brought a wildness to her thoughts that she hadn't even thought possible. If she hadn't been surrounded by her colleagues she might have lost what little control she had managed to hold on to. She wanted this man and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have him.


	4. Silver Tongue, Glass Jaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is introduced to the general population. Bad things happen.

Loki had planted the seed of lust and desire in Doctor Quinzel and he had but wait for her come to him. He hadn't consciously reached out to her but something had drawn him to her. Perhaps it was her fervent desire to belong to someone that she broadcast so clearly or maybe her athletic build. Loki might have ignored the desires of men when he had greater schemes to occupy him but with his powers gone and the mortal world encroaching on him in this frail form, he could scarcely afford to ignore a beautiful natural follower. He need not lead her anywhere, she would fall over herself to please him and until she showed up to claim him, he had to only survive in this institution. Unfortunately it seemed to him that he was already in danger of becoming a casualty of laziness.

The guards spoke plainly in front of Loki, revealing a lack of care among the staff and no discipline to be spoken of. His cell had not been prepared and because neither guard wanted to stay late on the stormy night, they simply led him further along to the general population and signed him in there. He could see a large group of dangerous looking men on the other side of a locked and bolted gate. Those congregated on the other side saw only a thin man with little to mark him as difficult to intimidate and he could see them already sizing him up as easy meat. He hoped that he would be able to talk a few down from that course of action but he had a feeling that this would be a night, not for mischief and deceit, but for bloody negotiating.

His restraints were removed and he was given a clean jumpsuit to wear before he was dragged in front of the gate and pushed in. "Good luck out there. I hope they rip you apart" said a guard before shoving him roughly to the floor just inside the gate. Loki feigned injury long enough to attract the attention of the nearest predator waiting to pounce. A large man who seemed to have ripped the sleeves from his issued clothing and was covered in tally marks all along his skin was the first to approach and the first to step into the trap. Loki may have lost his powers but he was the son of a frost giant and raised as royalty in Asgard, it was impossible to think that he couldn't fend off one musclebound thug.

When the man leaned over Loki's crouched form and grabbed at the lapels of his clothing, the smaller man snapped up, ramming his head into the thugs jaw. The snap of the bone and wet sound of his tongue hitting the floor silenced the room almost immediately. Loki couldn't have asked for a better result, apparently the man was as stupid as he was big and didn't have the slightest idea how to protect himself in a fight. The Asgardian picked up the chunk of tongue that the thug has accidentally bitten off and gestured with it towards the assembled men, "anybody else?" and when nobody stepped forward, "that's what I thought".

He shouldn't have let his guard down at that moment. He should have remembered that the quiet ones, like himself, were the most dangerous. He barely knew he was in danger until he felt the jagged piece of glass slide roughly between his ribs. The shock on his face must have shown to his attacker as he fell because the last thing he heard and saw before he lost consciousness was cackling laughter and a rictus smile on a pale face.


	5. Reunited For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Loki finally spend a few moments alone and the doctor's will is tested.

Doctor Quinzel looked down over the unconscious form of her patient. When she found out that he had been transferred to the infirmary after an incident in general population, she was livid. The lazy guards had screwed up, again, and now she had a critically injured man might not even wake up. It was vaguely ironic to her that the man who had stabbed 'Loki' was her almost-patient, The Joker. It seemed she was destined to deal with the man but for now she would focus her attention on the man in her care.

"He healed quickly Doctor Quinzel, the wound already closed up and he's stopped bleeding. I thought he would have woken up by now. Is he some kind of meta-human?" The nurse on call had asked and she had been unable to answer for sure. "It seems that way nurse but he was beaten quite badly when he arrived and showed no signs of altered healing. Perhaps this marking is magical?" She slipped her hand under the collar of his gown and pulled it down to show the ashy marking burned into his skin.

In a city like Gotham there were all kinds of meta-human individuals and when they ended up in Arkham, the physicians had to be ready for anything. The marking looked recent though it wasn't bleeding and showed no signs of infection. Her hand lingered on his chest and she could feel the heat of him, as if he was more alive and thus burned hotter than regular people. She ached to explore him further, to see if all of him burned with otherworldly heat. "Nurse, I'll keep an eye on him, I know your shift is going to be over soon. Head on out and I'll cover until the other nurse gets back". The nurse looked very appreciative and wasted no time in collecting her things and heading out the door.

Harley knew she had at least a half hour before the next nurse covering the infirmary would show up. She'd dismissed this nurse early for a reason, now she'd have time to really take a look at her patient. She started with the gown, it was easy enough to slip off and she could barely stop herself from running her hands over his body. He was lithe but tight like a wire and wherever she rested her hands she could feel the heat burning inside him. Harley could feel his heart beating when she rested her hands on his chest and she wondered how it would feel if the heat and the powerful beating of his blood were inside her.

She had no idea how long she spent standing over him, her lips parted slightly and her mind racing with the thought of him touching her. "Enjoying yourself doctor?" She snapped out of her thoughts instantly and pulled her hands away. "I...I'm sorry, I was just um, checking your heart beat". Loki smiled at her, the sweet serpent smile that could melt hearts and make weak men run in fear. "No apologies necessary my dear doctor. You looked like you were having fun".

He had been conscious for much of the time that she had been looking him over and he couldn't help but be pleased that she was so obviously aroused by him. He found that he could still get a sense of a persons thoughts and feelings if he let himself be receptive to them and the good doctor was brimming with lust and desire. "I don't mind, I know you wish to help me. You are my doctor, I should trust you". The doctor wanted to relax, Loki could see it in her eyes. She wanted to trust him and let herself be unprofessional but some glimmer of control still existed. Some small bit of her personality resisted his preternatural charm. It spurred him on and he found himself up from the table and moving towards her.

"Of course, I am a madman. At least that is what everyone had been saying. A dangerous lunatic murderer. I am stronger than you, smarter probably, definitely more dangerous". With each word he slowly walked closer and closer until she was pressed into a corner, almost touching as he whispered into her ear, "I could take you right now and you would not be able to stop me doctor. You would simply have to enjoy it". She quivered with pure lust as his lips touched her ear lobe when he spoke. He reached up and with careful and delicate precision he moved her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.

There was nothing special there, simple human eyes, a pretty blue and nothing else. But perhaps in his weakness Loki saw something more, some touch of beauty in the doctors face. He leaned in close, his mouth about to touch hers but she chose that time to push him away forcefully. "This is very inappropriate Mr. Laufeyson. I...I can't allow this to continue, no matter how much" she stopped, visibly attempting to regain control of herself. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, the fabric of her blouse suddenly feeling tight against her chest and rubbing against the sensitive skin of her breasts. She'd never felt such powerful attraction and she could feel her resolve weakening. Surely there would be nothing wrong with indulging herself just once. She was in control of herself and could stop at any time. Any time she wanted.


	6. Grin and Bear It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker watches and plans for revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins a rape/violence subplot thing that may be problematic for some people. Please read with caution if these sorts of stories bother you.

Harley could not let this madman drive her to such distraction. She pulled her white coat over her chest, as if the thin fabric could protect her from the animal lust he inspired in her, and took a commanding tone. "Now Mister Laufeyson", he interrupted quickly, "Please call me Loki". She waved his interjection away and continued, "Whatever you want to call yourself, we can not let this continue. Now will you come with me to your cell or should I call the orderlies to truss you up?" She had a feeling that his pride would push him to come quietly rather than be bound up again and dragged along like an animal.

Loki smiled and nodded "Of course doctor, whatever you ask I will attempt to comply". He didn't add that he would also attempt to bend her to his will and make her beg to be his. In all the grand schemes and mischief he was used to, he had forgotten the pleasure to be had in the personal interactions with an intelligent opponent. He knew he was better than her in so many ways but still she resisted and challenged him in ways he hadn't seen in many years. For now he would play along with her but he would slowly wear her down until she had no choice to come to him on her knees begging to worship him. He could be patient, she seemed worth waiting for.

Harley led him by the arm to the secure ward, staring down the guards who had left him in general population. She had insured that they were both on night duty for the foreseeable future. They deserved worse but that was all she could arrange. "I've made sure that you won't be bothered in your cell by anyone who won't follow instructions. There shouldn't be anymore incidents with other patients like the last one. We do want to keep you safe and healthy" she lectured as they walked along, telling him about the aggressive course of treatment and therapy she had planned for him. He listened intently, nodding at the right moments and adding a few words of encouragement or agreement. Neither of them noticed the malicious eyes watching them from a nearby cell as they walked by.

The Joker was beaten black and blue, as he always was after he broke the rules, and watching the hallways through the tiny grate in his cell door. He saw the blond doctor and her new patient walk by, the thin man moving surprisingly well after the stabbing he'd received. A growl escaped the pale man's mouth and he ground his teeth at the thought that he'd failed to eliminate the smooth talking new patient. Even worse, he had been watching the new doctor and had set his mind on having her for himself. Seeing her talking to this 'Loki' made him angry in a way he couldn't explain. He knew that he had to fix it, that something was wrong and that it wouldn't be right until this new patient was out of his way and Doctor Quinzel was his.

He moved quickly to the back of his cell and began unscrewing the bolts holding his bed to the floor. He'd found a small section of loose concrete and with infinite patience dug out a small opening he could fit himself through. He had saved this escape route for a special occasion and this was certainly a special circumstance. Before anyone could look into his cell and notice he was gone, the Joker had shoved himself into the tiny hole, leaving bloody streaks along the sides of the passage where the sharp edges cut into his skin. He only smiled at the pain, his mind focused on the pretty doctor and the new patient. Dropping down from the hole into a barely used janitor's closet he took a moment to savor the feeling of mingled pain, anger, and lust that had filled him at the thought of dealing with the doctor and Loki. He would take the doctor first, remind her that she belonged to him (even if she never did know it), and then when she was broken he would wave his conquest in front of the new guy before he killed him.

The Joker was sure that one of the idiot guards could lead him to Dr. Quinzel's office. She'd have to come back there eventually and he could satisfy himself in private. He could almost taste her between his teeth and he set off running, a mad giggle escaping his red lips.


	7. Service With a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker begins his revenge with a violation of doctor patient privilege.

Harley was tired and confused after her encounter with Loki in the infirmary and she wanted nothing more than to take a few moments to collect herself in privacy. She made sure her new patient was secure in his cell and headed for her office. Since she was the newest member of the medical staff her office was the smallest and in the most inconvenient location in Arkham. It had taken her weeks to get the lighting fixed and a working phone line installed, she refused to be out of contact in such a dangerous place. Still she was far from the other offices and her small space was at the end of an old hallway that wasn't used for anything else but storage, she really didn't enjoy it. Harley hoped that if she proved herself she would be moved to a better space with more opportunities to spend time with her colleagues.

She was still thinking about advancement opportunities when she unlocked her office door and walked into a scene right out of a horror movie. One of the guards, she couldn't see his face through all the blood, had been cut from both corners of his mouth up to ears and had his lips removed. The cutting gave the impression of a giant smile which was shocking compared to the jagged gash in the man's throat that was still slowly oozing blood down the front of his uniform. He couldn't have died very long ago if his blood was still pumping but she couldn't think about that much before strong hands wrapped around her throat from behind and slammed her violently into her desk. "Do you have time for an appointment doctor? I need some help" The Joker cackled and pulled Harley on to her back, his ghastly face inches away from hers.

His hands were covered in blood and that horrible smile was immobile on his face. She could smell the blood on his breath and he was literally salivating as he groped her brusquely. "We're going to have a good time doctor. You won't be the same after that's for sure, life changing stuff", Harley tried to pull away but he was stronger than she was and her struggles only made him laugh harder. She could see that he was aroused under his dirty prison uniform, his erection pressing against the thin fabric while his hands roughly squeezed her breasts. "You don't have to do this Joker, we could be friends, I can help..." the sharp crack of his open palm against her face stopped her protestations in their tracks. He kept hitting her until she could feel the blood trickling down her face and her eyes and lips swelling.

Properly subdued the Joker wasn't entirely sure where to start, though he could feel where his body wanted him to go. Her breasts were pert and firm to his touch and despite the violence of his assault he could feel her nipples hardening through her blouse. He suddenly wanted to see them, to pull at them, maybe take a bite, and he ripped her top off exposing her soft skin underneath. Her bra came off just as quickly and he found himself with her chest heaving beneath him. He pulled her up forcefully, she wasn't fighting him anymore after the beating he'd given her, and took a nipple into his mouth. Harley moaned involuntarily and her back arched a bit and she was horrified to find that even with the pain in her face, she was aroused by his touch.

The Joker could feel her body responding to him and he knew he could have her any which way now. He bit her nipple harder now, drawing blood and setting her to squirming again. He didn't care though, she was going to stay where he wanted her until he was done, no matter how she struggled. He wanted to see her bleed for him and his bite found more supple flesh along her chest and thighs, each nibble leaving a trail of blood wherever he stopped. The nibbling was entertaining him but he had a need driving him hard now and he pulled his own clothing off quickly, showing Harley his member throbbing and dribbling with anticipation. He violently cut away the rest of her clothing with his usual piece of glass, nicking her skin in several places.

Harley was lightheaded with the lost blood and her own curious arousal at the rough treatment but she still struggled a bit against the forced violation. She knew that she wanted to belong to Loki, the compulsion that sat lightly in her mind at first now pushed her fight back. She could see obviously that some outside pressure had pushed her to the mysterious stranger but that compulsion now drove her to fight the Joker and she threw a weak punch while he was distracted with cutting away her clothes.

Her attack did little and the Joker renewed his assault on her with fervor. Each slap and kick only made him more excited and by the time she was subdued again he was close to climax simply from the beating. He couldn't wait any longer and grabbing her roughly by the hair and hips he pulled her close and forced his cock into her. Harley screamed, both pleasure and pain mingled in her as he thrust violently into her with no regard to her comfort. She could feel every inch of him probing her and soon her screaming became loud moaning. She was very close to cumming when the Joker made one final thrust into her and a rush of heat flooded her insides. He pulled out before she could finish and his cackling laughter mocked her obvious need.

"Well doc, that was a blast but I've got some unfinished business with your boyfriend. Don't go anywhere. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley couldn't respond before he began beating her again, this time with a savagery she hadn't seen before and his face was the last thing she saw before unconsciousness enveloped her.


	8. A Dish Best Served Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and The Joker clash. Only one will survive.

The Joker could scarcely believe how well his encounter with doctor Quinzel had gone. He quenched the burning desire inside and now was completely focused on the next part of his plan. Loki had been locked away in his cell, he had no where to go, no place to hide and the Joker knew he could take him. He didn't want to just beat him though, he wanted to humiliate him and rub his face in his conquest. The beautiful doctor was ruined now, she would never be the same now that the Joker had violated and beaten her and Loki needed to know it. The guard he'd killed had given him all he needed to get into the cell and sneaking through the dark hallways was easy for the Joker when the entire complex was understaffed and busy with all the more obvious inmates who didn't know how to keep quiet. 

The hallways towards Loki's secure cell were empty, the guards must be on a break, convenient for the Joker and his smile widened when he found the door still sealed and secured. The Joker pulled a stolen set of keys from his pocket and pushed it into the door, looking in from outside before unlocking it. He had tried to plan out an entrance that would give him the advantage but eventually settled on just barging in and hoping the element of surprise would be on his side. He wasn't great at long term planning, his very personality was chaotic and he gleefully allowed it to run ramshackle over everything he did. His rape and assault of Dr. Quinzel was the height of his ability to plan when he was in certain moods and in this moment he could barely think ahead enough to remember why he'd come to the dark hallways of the secure wing. His ability to adapt to the chaos had served him well in the past and he was sure that things would work out just fine this time as well.

The cell was dark, the light in here had gone out as well and the bed in the far corner of the room held the sleeping form of the Joker's prey. He had hoped that the new inmate would be awake and put up more of a fight but this would be entertaining as well. He crept closer and raised the sharped piece of glass in his hand, still wet with Harley's blood, and plunged into the sleeping form on the bed. The piece of glass sank into the blanket but without the satisfying squirt of blood he had expected and then a weight dropped down on to him from behind. The Joker fell to the ground confused but already fighting back, throwing kicks and elbows out at his attacker. One blow connected and knocked his assailant away long enough for him to jump to his feet and step away.

Loki had been waiting for such an invasion into his cell from the moment the doctor had left him, but he had thought that it would be one of the guards who came to retaliate against him for the doctor's punishment for their laziness. Instead the man who had stabbed him was the one entering his cell and trying to kill him. Loki had hidden himself on the ceiling of his cell using torn pieces of fabric from his blanket and clothing to secure himself from the lighting fixture. He found that people rarely look above them when attempting nefarious deeds and from that vantage point he would literally be able to get the drop on any intruders. Unfortunately, after his drop from above the man others called The Joker had taken control of the situation. Loki had always been a man of words rather than violence, though he would dirty his hands when the situation called for it, and the intruder was taken full advantage of his lack of skill in this department. The clown looking man was raining blows down on Loki, having dropped his weapon in the initial skirmish and now relying on simple brute ferocity to finish him off. Something about the man bothered Loki, some scent on him reminded him of the blonde doctor and it was then that he noticed that The Joker was covered in blood.

"What did you do clown? I sense the doctor on you. She isn't meant for you!" Loki shouted this between blows from the pale lunatic and The Joker slowed his assault long enough to cackle and yell back, "I had her stupid, she was all mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The idea of this base idiot touching the woman he had claimed filled Loki with a red rage that drowned out all the pain he was in and suddenly the clown was the one being beaten. Loki wasn't sure where this well of strength had come from but he could feel it surging through him and erasing the pain and allowing him to fight back. Some force he didn't recognize drove him to beat the clown with his bare hands, even when he found the piece of glass The Joker had used as a weapon he threw it aside and continued pummeling him with his hands. Some part of him knew that he would be bruised and broken later, it couldn't be avoided with the amount of force he was using, but he didn't care. All he felt was bright red rage boiling inside him. When the guards found them both later Loki would claim that he didn't know how he had ripped the arms off the clown prince of crime but there was a red gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before. The Joker was rushed away from the asylum and the last Loki heard he was learning to live his life without some very important limbs. He asked after the doctor several times but none those attending him would speak about her. He was worried that she wouldn't return, that the imbecile clown had ruined what he had planned but a month after the incident he was told that she would be seeing him for a therapy appointment in her office. There was no way he could contain his glee, he had bested his only contender for her attention and now she was calling him to her. He could begin working on her again, wearing down her resistance and making her his willing servant. Loki could hardly wait.


	9. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley returns to work and tries to help Loki while dealing with the confusing trauma of her rape and the knowledge that something is compelling her towards the seductive madman.

Harley couldn't believe that she was back in her office after all that had happened such a short time ago. She had been given leave after the Joker's attack but finally her boss had given her an ultimatum, come back to work or lose her job. Despite all the conflict and pain of the attack she still wanted to help people, Loki especially. She could still feel the compulsion inside her, the powerful drive to throw herself at his feet, but now that she was aware of it she could feel it worming around inside her mind. She didn't want to believe that Loki could have done such a thing but where did the compulsion begin and her own thoughts end? She couldn't trust herself and that made her all the more suspicious of everyone else. Harley knew that her colleagues weren't going to hurt her, they'd fixed up her office and sent her a nice bouquet of flowers to wish her a speedy recovery. Now that she was in the office though, the same office where she had been beaten and raped, she couldn't stop herself from shirking away from contact with anyone.

How could she reconcile her self-loathing with the intense pleasure she had felt at being completely in the hands of someone more powerful than her? She knew that rape was not supposed to be a pleasurable thing, that she had been violated in an intense way, but thinking about each thrust and slap made her wet in ways she had never experienced. What did it say about her that she could be so turned on by such violent abuse? Harley was supposed to be helping other people but if she didn't understand her own mind, then surely she couldn't help anyone else with theirs. For now she would focus her attention on Loki, she needed to understand the compulsion inside her mind and to understand if he could be helped without letting herself succumb to another man. She had a session scheduled with him later in the morning and she would keep him in her office for as long as it took to get the answers she needed. In fact she would call down to the orderlies and have him prepared early, it was time to figure this out.

Loki couldn't do much to make himself presentable, the facilities in his cell were deplorable, but he tried to watch himself daily and keep his long hair clean. He knew that today he would be seeing the doctor and he would be able to continue working on his project. When the orderlies came he presented his hands for the shackles and let himself be led meekly along to the doctor's office for his session. They were apparently taking her attack seriously and made sure he was secured to his chair in the office before they moved to stand by the door. The doctor wasn't having any of that though, she sent them away immediately and took the keys to the shackles from them befre they were dismissed. "I don't need any help here, this one won't be any trouble. He needs my help and I'm his doctor", was the only explanation she gave right before she slammed the door in their faces and locked it. She wouldn't be having any interruptions today, she would have her answers.

Secure in his seat Loki couldn't help but be proud of the doctor, she was tough as nails even after she had been beaten and violated. He could still see some of her scars and bruises, faded as they were, and a hint of that red rage touched him. He fought the urge to snap out of his bonds and rage, now wasn't the time for that sort of thing after all. He was glad that some measure of power remained with him, even if it was this perverted rage that fueled his strength. He turned his attention to the doctor as she circled his seat, "Are you well doctor? I had heard about your attack and made sure the clown wouldn't bother you again. He offended me with his laughter, I've never liked clowns". He smiled charmingly and hoped that she would respond as she did before, with barely concealed desire. Harley was just as surprised when she slapped him across the mouth. "Don't you speak to me about clowns! You are the patient and you do not get to speak to me so casually. Show me some respect or I will leave you tied up there until you learn how".

Stuck in his seat and still completely shocked, Loki could only nod in response to her demands. He didn't understand why she was behaving this way, the compulsion had taken root in her mind. The little power that remained in him could confirm that she was slowly becoming his toy, but she was angry instead of compliant and the slap to the face shouldn't have happened. "I apologize doctor. I didn't mean any disrespect, I simply thought you would wish to know that your attacker was dealt with. Perhaps I should have asked your permission first". This situation would require a bit of a different touch than his usual wit and silver tongue, the doctor needed to feel powerful after her attack and Loki would oblige. He could play weak and meek, he could be anything really and if it would take a bit of time to let the compulsion take full control then so be it. He could see the energy of his compulsion moving through her mind, it was touching the natural lust and obsession she kept there and bending it towards him. Loki need only be patient.

Harley couldn't believe she had slapped him, she had only meant to chastise him but she was so angry all of a sudden. She could feel her body becoming aroused in his presence, her nipples were growing stiff and her skin was warm to the touch. She wanted only to remove his shackles and let him take her on the floor of her office and she came very close to letting it happen. But Harley remembered the voice in her head, the push to do what Loki wanted, and her anger returned. She slapped him again and again, unsure where this burst of anger was coming from but the more she hit him the more she became aroused. When Harley looked down at him Loki was panting, obvious pain in his face, but even more noticeable was the growing erection. Could he be as turned on by violence as she was? Perhaps this arrangement could be explored, she knew that he wanted her and if she could manipulate him she could have what she wanted. 

Their session had just begun. Harley would see what she could do with her patient. She had all the time in the world.


	10. A Stroke of Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Harley begins taking control of herself and Loki...

Harley suddenly found herself breathing heavily and very aware that something wasn't right. Her hands stung from the repeated slapping to Loki's face and the press of her hardened nipples against her shirt felt too rough. Her chest began heaving up and down, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She felt so entirely out of control since she had met the mysterious man and so much of her recent memories was filled with horribleness and shame. This was her chance to take control again, to feel like she was the arbiter of her own fate. Loki was an obvious lunatic, despite how he affected her when he was nearby, she could regain her control through him. He enjoyed having her nearby, his physical reaction made that apparent, and he couldn't fight back, not from his current position.

Loki could see the indecision in her face as she reviewed her options. The compulsion working through her had begun leaking its dangerous magic back to him, it was the only reason to explain his arousal at her treatment. He had never let himself become compromised like this, to be tied up and beaten by a mortal woman could not be forgiven. But his body had responded and he wasn't terribly offended by her attacked. His eyes roamed her shapely body and he could see all the signs of her arousal. She wanted him but she wanted him on her terms and he could respect that. Besides, he could turn the relationship around once she felt safe with him, he couldn't allow himself to be dominated for a long term, it simply wasn't in his nature. But he could certainly wait and enjoy himself while she established her so-called dominance.

Harley finally regained control of herself, the pulsing drive in her mind to submit to Loki subsiding long enough to pull her shirt away from her breasts. "I apologize for that Mister Loki, that was unprofessional of me and I shouldn't have engaged in radical treatment techniques without your permission". She settled into a clinical mindset and tried to return her thoughts to paperwork or treatment but his raging erection was too much of a distraction. "I can see that you're distracted, would you like me to help you with that? It is my responsibility as your physician to ensure that you are focused and comfortable while we work together". She pointed down at his crotch and the barest hint of a smirk touched her lips before she reached down and took a firm grip on his cock before waiting for permission.

She worked her fingers slowly along the shaft, stroking him softly through his clothing. He squirmed under her touch and tried bucking up into her agile hands but his bonds made him unable to move at all. Harley circled the head of his cock and started stroking, up and down, in a steady almost clinical rhythm. He thought about asking for her to pull it out but he knew she was on the knife's edge of control and pushing her might result in her stopping what she was doing and slapping him again. He waited patiently for her to notice that he was coming close to climax with his clothing still on. She didm;'t seem to notice at all until the spasms of his orgasm ripped through him and he shot his load into his pants. The wet spot on the front of his pants was easily visible and he didn't understand why she would do this until he saw her face.

Harley was enraptured with what she was doing. She saw a chance to control his body and took it, humiliating him in the process and ensuring that he would want more on their next visit. She made no mention of his discomfort with the mess, and spent the rest of the time reviewing treatment goals and possible pharmaceutical options for treatment. The whole time her smirking smile taunted him and her self-assurance was only tainted by the fact that his dignity was what it cost. She finally finished the session and without a word called for the guards to take him away. Their faces betrayed the fact that they noticed what had happened and they formed their own opinions about the strange prisoner. Loki knew that before anything else he would need to deal with any issues of reputation and the guards needed to be first. His discomfort faded as he settled into planning for a "trick" that would make any guard think twice before disrespecting him. In the back of his mind the image of the doctor taking her pleasure from his submission tickled him. He could get used to this sort of mind game, he was certainly going to enjoy playing.


End file.
